


Off On Duty

by Wanderingsoul89



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: Army, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship/Love, Hospitals, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10144904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderingsoul89/pseuds/Wanderingsoul89
Summary: A series of stories that follow the life of Serena and Bernie after the Major goes back to the army for one last tour





	1. Empty Chairs

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic with this pairing. I took the idea of Bernie and Serena already being in an established relationship but the trauma surgeon wanting to go on one last tour. The series of one shots will follow their relationship until Bernie's return.

**Empty Chairs**

Serena sighed as pulled the chair up to the dining room table alongside Jason. Neither felt like having a conversation these days, more often than not dinner was ate in silence before Jason wondered off to watch his quiz shows and Serena busied herself with the tidying up before joining.

No matter how they tried to carry on as normal, the one noticeable absence at the dinner table was always there taunting them. The one empty chair with a placemat in front of it that Jason always insisted putting out despite knowing its usual occupant was missing from their home. It was a constant reminder for them both that she should have been there, there with them on those cold dreary winter’s evenings with her warming presence and adorable smile talking about their busy days and shouting out random answers as she tried to compete with Jason the best she could. Instead Bernie Wolfe was thousands of miles away across land and sea in the deserts of another country saving lives and training those surgeons she would leave behind once her duty was over.

Duty…Serena found herself cursing her co-lead’s feeling of duty at times, never more so than the moment when the trauma surgeon had come into their shared office on AAU that late evening all those weeks ago with the news that had felt like an arrow piercing through her.

_They want me back…_

_One last tour…_

_6 months and I’ll be home…_

_They need me…_

_I need to do this, need to finish what I started…_

What about what Serena had needed. She had wanted her best friend, her partner next to her, the two of them together being a force to be reckoned with at the hospital. At home she wanted her lover, her anchor, the woman who would hold her in her arms and give her the peace she had been searching for all those years even in her marriage to Edward. She had been clear about her feelings, had begged the woman not to go when she first told her but then had come the realisation that Bernie had made up her mind and wouldn’t be persuaded otherwise despite her efforts. She had pleaded her case to Serena, explained why she had to go for one last time and then she found herself unable to deny the woman and so gave the blonde trauma surgeon her blessing. However just because she had her blessing though didn’t mean Serena had to be happy about it. In fact their last few weeks together before Bernie’s deployment were strained and without the usual love and happiness that had surrounded them since they had finally made their way to one another. Yes they still worked efficiently together and the ward was still running as smoothly as ever, however once alone in the office or at home there was a distance between them, a distance that wasn’t bridged until their last night together.

* * *

Bernie had closed the bedroom door and was making her way over to where Serena sat at the edge of the bed, however she stopped short of reaching out for her, still unsure of where they stood.

“Serena…please can we talk? I don’t want to leave with things like this between us.”

“You’ve made your choice, is there really any need for a discussion on the matter?”

There was an edge of indifference in Serena’s voice, something the Trauma surgeon wasn’t used to and it made her apprehensive. She tried to think of the best way to approach the conversation as she moved to sit herself next to the other woman.

“I think we do need to talk, you’re not happy…” Serena’s sudden jump away from her came as a shock and so did the anger that she was faced with after.

“Of course I’m not happy Bernie! Why would I be happy about you flying off into a war zone leaving the ones you’re supposed to love behind knowing we can’t follow? I know it was your job before but I thought things were different this time. You said that I had given you a reason to stop running, that our life together meant something!”

“And it does…” Bernie had never been very good at talking about how she felt, more often than not she muddled her words but she had always tried to be better for Serena. She let out a frustrated sigh as she stood; arms limp at her sides, trying to get her thoughts together. She reached out for the woman she loved, grasping her hands within her own bringing their bodies closer together.

“You, our life together…it means everything to me Serena and I mean that. After everything that happened with Alex and then the divorce…I never thought I would find my place at Holby but then I started working with you and everything changed, I changed. I no longer felt that lonely suffocating feeling that civilian life gave me.”

Pleading eyes looked into those of Bernie’s searching for answers as she fell into waiting arms. Arms that held her close, made her feel like she belonged.

“If that’s the case then why are you running now?”

Bernie didn’t think she would ever fully be able to make Serena understand her reasoning for going back out in the field. All she could do was offer what reassurances she could.

“I’m not running Serena because I have every intention of coming back to you. I just need to finish the work I started, complete the mission so to speak and then handover the reins once for all. I just need to know you’ll be here waiting for me when I return.”

Serena moved back to sit on the bed tugging the medic with her before nestling herself into Bernie’s side.

“I’ve already lost so much, I can’t lose you too, I can’t…I will be here waiting Berenice Wolfe, you just make sure you come back to me.”

The woman in question turned to gaze at Serena; tears welled in her eyes as she cupped her face in both hands and placed a tender kiss to her forehead.

“I promise you Serena, I’m coming home.”

Bernie’s eyes closed as she felt the gentle caress of her love’s hand wiping away the few stray tears that had escaped. Serena had given her a love that she had never known and she had no intention of anyone or anything taking that away from her. After one last night together the pair of them had parted ways on the dull, grey, damp morning that had followed. Bernie had never been very good at goodbyes; she said as little as possible, showed as little as emotion as she could. However as hands which were warm and strong circled around her body and embraced her for one last time; the doubt had crept into the back of her mind. Tears sprung at her eyes and for the first time in a long time she questioned whether she made the right choice. With a final kiss for the woman she loved, Major Bernie Wolfe turned and walked away before she was unable to leave at all. Serena had been left standing there alone, adrift as the misty rain came down around her.

* * *

Serena can’t remember how long she had stood there that morning. A tiny part of her had hoped that the woman who she had then waved off would come striding back up the path minutes later proclaiming that she had been wrong, that she wasn’t going anywhere. However it wasn’t to be. She had felt Bernie’s absence almost immediately. The army medic had become an integral part of her life, Serena just hadn’t realised how much so until she had been left behind to carry on without Bernie’s physical presence beside her. It was even more acutely felt on nights like these when she and Jason would sit down at the dinner table and have to face that empty chair. It was there and then, following so many nights of longing for her other half that Serena made her decision and gestured for Jason to grab his plate and follow her into the other room.

“What are we doing Auntie Serena?”

“We’re going to sit and eat in front of the TV.”

“But you always say that as a family we should eat at the table.”

It was true, ever since she had been a little girl, Serena’s mother has insisted that the family ate at the dinner table together and she had kept up the tradition throughout the years.

“We should eat together Jason but at the moment we aren’t a family, Bernie isn’t here. She should be sat in her spot with us and so I’ve decided that until she’s home we will eat in here.”

And that was how it was going to be, there would be no more despairing at the empty chair at the table. They would all remain unoccupied until Bernie finally made her way back home to where she belonged.


	2. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises are made...

Serena was welcomed with a chorus of birthday wishes as soon as she entered AAU and it had brought a smile to her a face on a day where she had had no interest in celebrating being another year older. It’s not that she despaired at the thought of aging, it was more a case of being away from the one person she would have wanted to celebrate it with.

When she has made her way downstairs first thing that morning she had been greeted by Jason with a hug and a card which she was of course thankful for. However if she was honest with herself she had hoped there would have been something from a certain blonde army medic as well. Instead it had been an ordinary morning with her nephew and their commute into work. Part of her wondered whether Bernie had simply been too busy to remember and she tried to not be disappointed at the thought.

Thanking the well-wishers who had gathered around the nurses’ station, Serena then took herself off to the shared office. It was still ‘their’ office despite Bernie not having occupied it for a couple months and that was how it would remain. For the moment she mostly avoided being in there for long periods, she preferred the hustle and bustle of the ward. It stopped her from spending too much time sat staring at the empty desk opposite her, longing for its usual occupant to make her return.

Upon entering their work domain on this morning she couldn’t miss the beautiful bouquet of flowers that were set atop her desk, nor the card that was next to it. The familiar script belonging to that of a certain Trauma Surgeon was noticeable and she reached out for card as her other hand gently stroked the petals of the arrangement before her.

_You don’t think I would have forgotten do you… Happy Birthday. All my love. B x_

As her eyes welled up, Serena chastised herself for ever thinking the woman she loved could have forgotten her birthday. She took a moment to admire the flowers one last time before starting up her computer and getting on with the rest of her day, Berenice Wolfe never far from her thoughts.

* * *

 

Serena had decided to forego the offer of drinks at Albie’s after work with Raf, Fletch and the rest of the AAU team, feigning tiredness after a difficult shift. Instead she opted for a quiet evening in with Jason, her nephew even allowing her to choose a programme of her choice to watch whilst they ate dinner together. It might not have been the most exciting of ways to spend the evening of her birthday but at least she hadn’t been alone. After he had excused himself to go upstairs, she went into the kitchen to poor herself a glass of Shiraz. It was whilst she was taking her first sip that the Surgeon felt the phone in her pocket begin to vibrate. Her face lit up as soon as she saw who was at the end of the incoming video call.

“Well hello there birthday girl.”

“Bernie… I wasn’t expecting you to call.”

Serena glanced at the clock as she made her way to sit and curl up on the sofa in front of the fire. It had just passed eight so it was gone midnight where the Army Medic was based.

“And miss wishing you a happy birthday, not a chance.”

They took a moment to just look at one another on their perspective screens. There was no set schedule for when the Trauma Surgeon was able to call and in this case it had been nearly 2 weeks since they had spoken last. There were daily emails of course where possible but they were of little comfort in comparison to being able to physically see and speak with one another.

“I’ve missed you Serena...”

“And I you, especially today. Thank you for the flowers by the way, they were beautiful. ”

“You’re welcome. I’m sorry I’m not there, I wanted…” Bernie trailed off, even after a year of them being together she still found herself unsure of how to express her feelings fully to her partner, particularly given their current circumstances. Yes she may be allowed to serve openly in the Her Majesty's Armed Forces now but years of hiding who she was were still engrained in her and she couldn’t seem to let it go completely.

“I know you would have been here if you could.”

Serena was long past resenting the Medic for leaving and choosing to go on one last tour. Her focus now was on keeping their relationship together and counting down the days until her love returned.

“I’ve brought you a present as well since it’s your birthday after all.”

At this Serena flashed a smiled.

“And may I ask where this gift is?”

“Upstairs in our bedroom, look for my keepsake box in the wardrobe.”

If Serena knew the Major as well as she thought she did, it all most seemed like the woman was nervous. She also knew that if there was any a time Bernie needed to hide something then it was in the box that held so many precious memories for her. It was the one place she knew her partner wouldn’t go looking, allowing Bernie that little bit of privacy.

“Wait until I’ve gone to open it…”

Despite being curious to know why she had to wait to be alone to open her present, Serena didn’t press her love for any more information. Bernie always had her reasons for doing something and so whatever the motive was this time, she would respect it. So instead they chatted for another 20 minutes or so, Serena giving the blonde a run down on what was happening at the hospital and Bernie just saying enough to reassure the other woman that she was safe and getting on with the job in hand. Serena didn’t like to question Bernie too much about what was happening over there, partly because she didn’t want to know and worry and also because she trusted the woman to tell her anything of importance.

As Bernie leaned her head back and closed her eyes, a small smile blossomed on Serena’s face. Countless memories came to mind of her lying next to the blonde, fingers caressing a cheek, playing with her hair, eyes watching her silently, closing every now and then, before fluttering open as the Trauma Surgeon fought to stay awake. It was those quiet moments, doing the simplest of things that she cherished the most. They also however alerted to her to how tired her love must have been in that present moment and the valiant attempt she was undertaking to try and hide it.

“You really ought to try and get some rest Bernie.”

This was the part they hated most, saying goodbye but not knowing how long it would be before they could lay eyes on one another again.

“I guess so… I love you Serena Campbell.”

From a tent in Afghanistan Bernie gently reached her hand up to the screen, the closest she could get to touching the other woman for now. It was an action mirrored by the woman sat in their home in Holby.

“And I love you Major Wolfe. Stay safe.”

“Always.”

With that the call ended and Serena was alone again.

* * *

 

Serena didn’t wait long before taking her glass of wine and moving upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Bernie to seek out her present. It didn’t take much to find the box in question buried in the corner of the wardrobe and she gently bought it over with her to sit on the edge of the bed. Lifting the lid she was greeted with a pile of pictures and she took a moment to comb through them. There were a few of Charlotte and Cameron from throughout the years and some of other relatives Bernie had told her about including her parents. Mixed within them now however were pictures of their family: their team on AAU, Jason and of course Serena herself. She smiled at the last of the photos before her attention turned to the envelope that she came across next. Her name was visible, clearly written in the familiar script belonging to that of the woman she loved. As she reached for it, her fingers brushed against a smaller box hidden taped underneath, a box that comfortably sat within her palm when she lifted it up.

With a slight tremble in her hands Serena moved to open the envelope first, not yet quite wanting to discover the contents of the smaller box but already having an inkling of what was hidden inside. She unfolded the single piece of paper, took joy in the faintest scent of Bernie lingering on the page as she began to read.

_My dearest Serena, Knowing you as well as I do, you probably haven’t even opened the box yet. However I suspect you already know what lies within and you would be correct in your assumption so please just open it before reading any further…_

Never one to refuse a request from the woman she loved, Serena laid the letter in her lap before moving her attention back to the box. Despite being right, a small gasp still escaped from her lips as she revealed the ring that was sitting snug within. She reached out, her fingertips tracing the delicate band and the small diamond and sapphires nestled within the metal. Admiring the simple but beautiful piece, she then turned her attention back to Bernie’s letter.

_This was my mother's engagement ring. She gave it to me before I left for my first tour abroad with the RAMC and made me promise that I would keep it on me so that there was always a part my father and her with me. I kept it with me ever since, that was up until this moment. I now want you to have it, not only so that you’ll have a part of me there with you whilst I am away but also to serve as a reminder of my promise, the promise that I’m coming home to you._

_You’ll also find hidden in the box a chain, it’s the chain I wore around my neck so I could keep the ring close to me. I now want you to do the same, keep it close, think of me and know that wherever I am you’re in my thoughts._

_Last of all I want to make one final promise to you with this ring. Not only is it a promise from me that I'll never leave you, hurt you or love another but it’s a promise of our future together because know this Serena Campbell…Upon my return I have every intention of taking this ring and asking you to do me the honour of spending the rest of your life with me._

_Promise me you will keep it safe until I return…._

_Yours always, Bernie.xx_

Serena allowed the tears that had gathered in her eyes to fall. Never had she loved anyone more than she loved Berenice Wolfe and no matter how far apart they were, she knew they could never lose that connection, never lose the devotion they had for one another. She also knew that there was no one else she wanted to spend the remainder of her days with. Doing as Bernie had asked, Serena took the ring from the box attaching it to the chain she found underneath and then placed it around her neck. She had been waiting her whole life for someone like Bernie Wolfe, what were a few more months. With one more look at the ring that was now resting against her skin, she then picked up her phone, sending an email to her love.

_I’ll keep my promise; I’ll be here waiting and ready with an answer. You just make sure you keep yours. Come home to me Bernie…xx_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happily open to prompts if anyone wants to make suggestions or ideas they might like to see explored whilst our favourite two are apart..


End file.
